Carol's sex dream
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Small two maybe three part story of Carol getting caught multiple times in questionable situations by Daryl
1. Chapter 1

_Based off this prompt:_

 _OMG can I please have a fic where daryls watching carol sleep and catches her moaning his name and confronts her about it!_

* * *

The prison was so full they had no choice but to bunk up together, although if Daryl had to pick anyone to bunk with, it'd be her.

So far it was going okay, Carol understood he needed time to adjust, not spending much time in the cell if she knew he was in there. She broke him in easy, first just flitting occasionally in and out, grabbing things she may have needed throughout the day, then she'd stay for a few minutes at a time to have a conversation with him, gradually he became accustomed to her being there, feeling the loss when she wasn't.

He came back late one evening after taking second watch, sneaking in quietly to his lower bunk, careful not to wake her.

The rusty springs creaked in protest beneath him as he laid flat on his back, kicking his shoes off.

It took him a while but eventually he felt the haze of sleep begin wash over him as he listened to the consistent soft breathing coming from Carol.

Just as he felt himself finally drift off a noise alerted him, making the hairs on his arm stand up. The hell was that?

He listened intently, wondering if it was just his imagination when the sound never happened again. Slowly he let his tensed muscles relax again, sinking back into his mattress.

But then there is was again.

He sat up making sure he was in fact fully awake for when the sound happened again. He waited it out being patient this time not resisting to the sleep that wanted to pull him under.

His patience was rewarded when he heard what sounded like a whimper come from the bunk above. Carol…was she having a bad dream? He knew she hadn't had one in a while, not since he'd moved in her cell with her anyway.

He shifted, craning his neck out of the bed to try and get a glance at her.

She was definitely having a dream, he face kept screwing up and contorting, a gasp escaping her lips. Kinda fucking dream was this?

Half his body was hanging out of the bed now, holding himself up by the bars above, debating if he should wake her.

His brow furrowed as he watched her a few moments more, watching her bite down on her lip, fuck it he was going to wake her.

He got himself up and just as his hand hovered her she let out a loud groan.

"Daryl," she whispered sleepily.

"Uh yeah?" he replied nervous that he'd been caught stood at her bedside.

His eyes strained in the darkness when she didn't respond, her eyes were still closed, what she was talking in her sleep now? The hell?

"Mmm Daryl," she breathed, oh god she wasn't…was she? Fuck no. This could not be happening right now.

She let out a long lazy moan, her breath beginning to come out in pants now.

Oh this was happening and of course he was frozen to the damn spot. The fuck was he supposed to do?

"Right there," she urged in a murmur, "Daryl, uhhh, Daryl."

What if she woke up? The hell was he going to say? Who was going to be more embarrassed? His bets were still on him.

"Yes Daryl, oh god" she groaned his name loudly once more before shifting around in her bed, rolling herself so her back was to him, apparently it was over.

Daryl stood there for a long while after, his eyes boring into her back, what the actual fuck just happened? Like for real is he supposed to pretend that never happened? He wasn't sure he could. His cheeks were flushed red, his dick twitching every time she moaned his name.

He shook his head forcing his body to get back into bed, he'd deal with this in the morning, he was too tired for this shit right now.

Sleep didn't come easy and even when it did he found he woke not long after she did, finding her running her fingers through her short hair in the mirror.

The sound of him pulling back the covers got Carol's attention as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"Morning," she said overly cheerily.

"Mornin'," he responded gruffly, his eyes not meeting hers as he stood, popping the kinks in his back.

"Sleep well?" she asked, her gaze discreetly running up and down his body, although apparently not discreetly enough.

Daryl met her eyes this time, raising a brow at her as she finished looking him over making her blush further.

"S'alright, you?"

"Yeah I actually got a really good sleep last night," she rambled, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"So I heard," his mouth immediately snapped shut, the words slipped out before he could think about it.

"Excuse me?" Carol asked, she must of misheard him.

Daryl sighed to himself, no getting out of this one, "I said, so, I, heard."

"…what do you mean you heard?" Carol's face was now dropping at the realization of the situation.

Daryl sighed and ran his hand down his face, "shit Carol I dunno, I just, y'know, heard stuff, ya were pretty damn vocal."

A look of horror crossed Carol's face, oh god please no, she didn't ask to have the dream, she certainly didn't ask to sleep talk about it.

"Oh god," she covered her face with her hands as she paced the cell, "oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Ya were sayin' that last night too," he commented, _fuck_! What was with his word vomit coming out of nowhere? He needed to shut the fuck up.

She stopped abruptly peaking through her fingers, "shit. Shit shit shit, I'm so sorry, what did I, uh…" was she really going to ask him for further details?

"Ya wanna know what else you said?" Daryl finished off for her, his eyebrows raising high.

"Well no- not exactly- I mean- did I mention like a name or anything like that?" she was nervously babbling praying to the high heavens that she could at least keep some dignity.

"Why? Don't ya remember who it was about?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh no I do," she said far too quickly, jesus this conversation was not going well, "I _mean_ I just wondered if my big ass mouth let loose that persons name, cause I mean I'd rather you didn't know who I was dreaming about, even though a dream doesn't mean anything anyway so it really doesn't matter-"

God she was rambling Daryl had enough for one day.

"Me," he blurted cutting her off mid sentence, going quieter at his next comment, "ya were dreamin' about me."

If it was a possibility the ground could swallow her up at any moment this was the time to do it.

"Right…" what was she supposed to say now? "Okay, yes, I was…dreaming… about you, like I said, doesn't mean anything, it's was just-"

"Sure," he cut off again, the longer he stood talking about it the more it made him want to rip his face off, "I'm gonna go, now and uh, hunt, or walk or somethin'."

"Uh yeah, I'm just gonna, stay here, in my cell," Carol gestured around her, "lots to do, busy busy busy."

They were the most emotionally dysfunctional people left on this earth he was sure.

"'Kay bye," he said pacing quickly away from the cell, as far away from that situation as he could get, wasn't sure he could ever go back after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Made part two from answering another prompt, I haven't wrote up another part yet but let me know if you want more!

 _Prompt:_

 _I need daryl catching carol "taking care" of herself. And not joining in, but accidentally scaring her. Then some smut later._

* * *

He stayed away almost all night, it wouldn't be long till sunrise. Honestly he couldn't face her right now, the whole situation was just weird. He knew she didn't mean to have the dream or talk about it for that matter, but the fact was she did and that made it weird.

He approached their bunk quietly, the whole of the prison under an eerie silence as he walked past the other cells.

As he got to their curtain he paused, he couldn't pinpoint why but he just felt something was off, like he shouldn't go any further. He shook his head, tiredness clearly getting the better of him. As he drew back the curtain his 'off' suspicions were confirmed.

Carol was awake and the situation last night seemed like a walk in the park compared to the one he was facing now.

She was laid on top of her sheets, hand down the front of her pants, her face contorted in a similar way to the night before. Her eyes screwed shut, breathing coming out as laboured gasps, a name on her lips that she refused to let loose. Her other hand was gripped in her sheets, a sheen of sweat across her chest, glistening as it rose and fell in an almost erratic manner.

He wanted to turn back, turn back and run from the situation he found himself in. But of course he couldn't, he had to make it known he was here, she hadn't even noticed yet.

Maybe he could back away, pretend this never happened, run off into the woods for a few days...

She was close now, the name on her lips finally escaping her. "Daryl," she breathed, arching her hips.

Well fuck.

"Carol," he responded as a way of greeting.

Her eyes flew open, her whole body jolting up as she whipped her hand out from her pants so fast that it was gone in a blink.

"Daryl!" she yelped, coming out more as a squeak.

"Evenin'," he replied, he was calm on the outside but inside he was dying, literally dying.

"Oh god, oh fuck, jesus- fuck!" Carol however was not doing so well.

Her breathing was still heavy as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to find the words, or any words really.

"I- um- god," she gave up, burying her face in her hands.

Daryl was at a loss for words too, still stood in their doorway, his eyes intense and dark as they looked at her.

"'Fore ya ask, yeah your big ass mouth did let loose a name," he said, quoting her from that morning. He wasn't sure how he was making light of this situation but he was somehow.

"Yeah...yeah well my big ass mouth would wouldn't it?" she replied through her hands, her words muffled.

"Ya want help finishing that off?" he asked before his brain had a chance to catch up. What. The. Fuck. Where did that even come from? Fuck it. Much like this morning he would just have to go with it now, it's not like this could get much worse.

Carol's face came up from hands, the expression of shock on her face almost enough to make Daryl laugh.

"What did you just say?" there was seriously no way he just said what she thought he did.

"Look if I have to hear ya moan my name like that one more time I'm gonna blow my fuckin' load, so do us both a favor and let me sort it for ya cause I can't listen to my name on those lips again without me least bein' part of it."

She had no idea where Daryl had gone cause this sure as hell wasn't him, to be honest he wasn't sure either.

His arousal brought out a whole new side to him one he was more than ready to explore right now.

Carol could feel the heat pooling quickly between her legs again, she'd be crazy to say no. Well time to see if reality lives up to fantasy.

"Okay," she whispered, watching as his eyes darkened in response.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a mere second before he had her pinned against the bed, any longer and he would have backed out for sure. The breath was pulled from her lungs as his body weight rested over hers, their lips just a breath away from each other. One of his hand's fell at her hip, the other cupping her face.

"Daryl," she breathed unable to find any other words.

He was reluctant to fill in the last of the distance between them, he had to know she really wanted it, he wouldn't push it further if she truly didn't want this.

"Ya want this?" he rasped.

She managed a weak nod before her hand snaked around his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet hers. His mouth met hers hot and fervently, their lips battling against one another before Daryl bit down on her lower lip, soothing it with his tongue after. She let out a moan against his mouth, much like the one he heard the night before, as her nails bit into the nape of his neck.

He allowed his mouth to travel, smirking at the whine she let out as he pulled away from her lips.

"Shh," he soothed as he pressed his lips to her jaw, his tongue coming out to tentatively trace the line he was following downwards.

While his mouth travelled downwards, his hands pushed her top upwards, pulling away just long enough to fling the garment over his shoulder.

"Fuck...Carol," he murmured as he marvelled at the sight before him, an expanse of exposed creamy skin, her chest heaving in panted breaths as she grew more and more impatient.

"No time to be sentimental now Dixon," she growled as she wrenched him back towards her, her legs wrapping around his waist, pressing his pelvis flush against hers, her fingers work at the buttons on his shirt.

"Jesus," he hissed, his face buried in the curvature of her neck, there were far too many items of clothing between them, they needed to go, now.

He wasted no time in undressing her, stripping her down until she was lying naked before him, just that sight alone was sending him out of his goddamn mind.

She was looking up at him, her eyes a haze of lust and hunger, her tongue coming out to wet her lips as her gaze flickered down to his own trousers.

"Off," was all she said, it's all she had to say.

It took him a mere few seconds to kick off his boots and remove his trousers, boxers included.

This time it was Carol's turn to marvel at him, his imperfect yet perfect body that he was willing to let her have. He was muscular but lean and was certainly not lacking in the downstairs department.

"Ya just gonna lay there and stare?" he asked softly, his eyes filled with the same hunger as hers.

She said nothing, just leant up to kiss him long and deep, her tongue swirling against his as her hand reached down to take him, giving it one slow stroke.

Daryl's mouth opened wider against hers as she muffled his moan, his lips pressing harder against hers now, pushing her back against the bed.

As she began to build a rhythm Daryl found himself thrusting into her hand, he wasn't going to last long at this rate. He reached down between them, taking the hand wrapped around his cock and pinning it above her head. She looked at him with a glimmer of confusion before he answered her unspoken question.

"I said I'd help finish you off, ain't gonna be no good ta ya if I go finishin' before ya now am I?" he murmured as his hand slid back between them, his fingers brushing gently through her folds.

She let out a hiss of a response, her hips arching instantly at his touch, he had added fuel to the fire.

He chuckled lowly at her reaction, his mouth finding hers again, kissing her hot and dirty before his fingers went back to her, his thumb circling her clit, his fingers stroking her closer and closer to her entrance until he felt she was good and ready.

"Daryl, god, fuck," she panted, a primal groan escaping her as he inserted one finger, then two.

"I need-" she couldn't even form words at this point, she was too far gone, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Whaddya need?" Daryl asked in a low growl, god he was hard, but he wouldn't give it to her, not till she asked.

"I need- please-" her breathing was erratic, her hips grinding up into his hand on their on accord.

"Come on Carol, tell me," his hand was working her faster now, watching as her head tipped back against her pillow.

"You," she choked out, her hand coming down to curl around his dick, "I- need- you."

That was all he needed to hear.

Immediately he withdrew his fingers from her, her eyes widening as he licked them clean, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let out a moan. Carol had never been more turned on, everything burned for him, it wasn't a case of wanting him, she needed him.

Wasting no more time, she kept her grip on his cock, guiding him to her entrance letting out a sigh when she felt him pushing against her.

"Please, Daryl," she begged, "I need you."

He never in his life thought he'd hear Carol say those words and he was more than happy to fulfil her wishes.

Cautiously he eased into her, her muscles contracting around him causing him to bit hard on his lip to not let go then and there.

"Move," she urged, thrusting her hips up into his.

He began to set a pace, a pace he knew wouldn't make him peak too early.

His forehead fell against her shoulder blade as he met her thrust for thrust, feeling her muscles become tighter and tighter with every movement.

"Don't stop," she groaned, her fingers gripping his biceps.

"Oh I won't," he growled back, his hips moving faster now.

Every time he thrust back into her he let out a grunt of satisfaction, Carol writhing beneath him now as her climax came close.

He reached between them again, three of his fingers circling her clit making her become even more erratic beneath him.

She could feel it the pressure that was built was almost unbearable, her hips slamming into his with as much force as she could, his fingers working to build up that delicious white heat that was pooling at her core.

She couldn't hold on any longer and finally as his thrust hit a sweet spot deep within her she let herself come undone.

"Daryl," she moaned out far too loudly but at this point was beyond caring.

He continued to thrust into her as her back arched off the mattress, a groan from the pit of her stomach passing her lips, before Daryl muted it with his mouth, fighting back with his own moans as he spilled himself in her, his movements becoming weaker as he was spent.

He used the last of his strength to collapse on his back next to her, the only sound in the prison their heavy laboured breathing.

Sweat rolled in droplets down both their bodies as they waited for their heart rate to return to a normal speed.

As the adrenaline wore off Daryl could feel himself becoming more and more conscious by the second.

"D'ya want me to- oomf!"

He was cut off as her lips slammed against his once more, silencing whatever words had been about to come out.

She pulled back after a few moments of them kissing, her forehead coming to rest against his, her eyelid fluttering closed, "I want you to stay," she whispered.

So he would, cause fuck if he could deny her anything.

He nodded, one hand coming up to curl around her waist and pull her against him, the other pulling the sheets over their naked bodies, so if someone did happen to intrude at least he'd have some dignity intact.

Her head came to rest against his chest, her lips pressing a kiss there before she sighed in content, allowing her eyes to close.

His mouth came down to bury into her hair, his fingertips tracing up and down her waist as he felt sleep beginning to pull him under, never in his life had he felt more at home.


End file.
